xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Remy Le'Beau
Remy Le'Beau (b. April 8, 1969) is a mutant and a member of the X-Men. He was originally trained to be the leader of the Thieves Guild. Remy is a member of the Le'Beau family. 'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Molecular Acceleration: Remy has the power to take the potential energy stored in an object and convert it to kinetic energy thus “charging” that item with explosive results. He prefers to charge smaller objects, such as his ever-present playing cards, as the time required to charge them is greatly reduced and they are much easier for him to throw. The only real limitation to this ability is the time required to charge the object. The larger it is the more time it takes. Most charging takes place through direct skin contact. The power of his explosions is dependent on the mass of the object he is charging, for example, a charged playing card explodes with the force of a grenade. Gambit can also use his powers to accelerate an object's kinetic energy instead of converting its potential energy, for example, he can charge his bo staff with enough power to level a house. *''Enhanced Agility:'' Gambit's ability to tap energy also grants him superhuman agility and dexterity which gives him an added edge he has used to his advantage by developing a unique acrobatic fighting style. *''Static Interference:'' Ability to create static, because of the charged potential energy always in his body, that shields his mind from detection from telepaths. Although reportedly uncomfortable for the parties involved, this shield does not prevent telepathic invasion as suggested and shown on a few occasions. *''Hypnotic Charm:'' Ability to "charge" the kinetic energy within a person's brain, allowing a subtle influence over any sentient mind. This power allows Gambit to compel others to believe what he says and agree with anything he suggests. More powerful minds have proven immune to Gambit's charm. 'Abilities' Bilingual: Remy is fluent in English and Cajun French. Note he also knows some Japanese (not very fluent.) Expert Marksman: He is profound in throwing small objects such as cards, bolas, knives, and balls with great accuracy. Master Combatant: Though not on the same level as Captain America, he is still a profound fighter often employing martial arts, street fighting, and acrobatics. He is well adept in the martial arts Savate (French kickboxing), and Bojutsu, the art of using a Bo staff. Nick Fury even referred to Gambit as "One of the best hand to hand fighters I've ever seen". Master Thief Strength Level Normal Human Strength. Gambit is a mutant who possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in intense regular exercise. Weaknesses For some time, he was unable to completely control his powers, which is why he had Sinister remove a piece of his brain stem. Gambit's powers have no effect on anything unless he touches it. 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Gambit's guild costume is armored, providing better protection than a normal X-Men uniform. Weapons Gambit usually employs throwing spikes and playing cards. He also often uses a telescoping bo-staff. 'Transportations' Category:X-Men Members Category:Americans Category:French Category:Divorced Characters Category:Mutants Category:Le'Beau family Category:Eisenhardt family Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 1969 Category:Aries (sign) Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:Characters